Solve for $a$ : $24 + a = -14$
Solution: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 24 + a &=& -14 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{24 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ a &=& -14 {- 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -38$